


But I'm a Goodman

by Nasirdragon



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Didn't Know They Were Dating, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasirdragon/pseuds/Nasirdragon
Summary: Cyrus was doing the unthinkable. He was texting at dinner. Well, to be fair, he blamed his new boyfriend TJ and his adorableness. After he’d finished his homework TJ had sent him a text asking a question about Math and then all of a sudden he started to complain about some of his classmates and then people in general, other than Cyrus of course, with Grumpy Cat memes. Cyrus had responded with his brand of dinosaur memes that didn’t go well with the rest of the GHC but were a hit with his boyfriend.





	But I'm a Goodman

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do another fic thanks to all of the comments and support I've gotten on my last two. I wanted to explore the idea of Cyrus coming out to his mom. The fic is based off my own experiences coming out as well as watching/reading about Jewish teenagers' experiences coming out. I decided to not include Jonah in this fic, at least not yet, because I feel like Cyrus would come out to him separately. Anyway, all criticism is welcome. Again, credit goes to Disney and the show Andi Mack. Special thanks to Terri Minski and the actors for the story and character portrayals. Enjoy!

Cyrus was doing the unthinkable. He was texting at dinner. Well, to be fair, he blamed his new boyfriend TJ and his adorableness. After he’d finished his homework TJ had sent him a text asking a question about Math and then all of a sudden he started to complain about some of his classmates and then people in general, other than Cyrus of course, with Grumpy Cat memes. Cyrus had responded with his brand of dinosaur memes that didn’t go well with the rest of the GHC but were a hit with his boyfriend.

            He was currently sitting at the dining room table with his mom and stepdad, cheeks aching as he texted.

            “Cyrus,” his mother said, “No phones at dinner.”

            Her voice snapped him out of his texts, heat creeping up to his cheeks, “Sorry, mom, I don’t know what got into me. I’ll put it away.” He did so, sending a quick “see you later” dinosaur gif to TJ before focusing on his dinner. At least he did his best to focus, hoping that one of his parents wouldn’t ask him any questions about his day or worse what he was up to on his phone.

            “So,” his stepdad said, “Who were you texting? You looked pretty happy, which is great. And you can tell us about it. Parent-son confidentiality.”

            “Yeah,” Cyrus said, freezing up. He’d have to lie. Unlike most kids he actually hadn’t lied to his parents. He was proud to be the best “goodman” child and not only because he was their only son.

            His step dad hummed. “I bet it was a girl. I mean I don’t want to assume. You were seeing that Iris girl, right? She was nice, right, honey?”

            His mom sighed. “They broke up, but I’m also glad you’re talking to someone new. It’s someone besides Andi and Buffy, right, Cyrus?”

            Cyrus’ hands began to shake. They both looked at him patiently, waiting for his answer, any kind of answer.

            Before he could think of anything he decided to scarf down the rest of his food, mumbling a quick “excuse me” and “love you,” before running upstairs. As soon as he got to his room he slammed the door and buried his head in his pillow. This was a total disaster. Like GHC emergency disaster.

*

            Cyrus woke up the next day after a night of tossing and turning and sweating. He barely got through school, texting the GHC that they needed to meet at the Spoon after school ASAP. He probably would have broken down if not for TJ getting him a muffin, walking him to class, and pecking him on the cheek at his locker. At one point TJ had asked if he was all right, and he managed to evade it but now entering the Spoon he couldn’t. Andi and Buffy were sitting at their usual booth deep in conversation when he plumped himself down in front of them.

            “Cyrus,” Andi started, grabbing one of Cyrus’ hands, “Is everything okay? What’s the emergency?”

            “We’re here for you. Do you want taters?” Buffy said, grabbing his other hand and squeezing it.

            Cyrus fought back tears. It was like when he’d told Buffy about him liking Jonah for the first time only somehow scarier. “No, no taters.”

            Buffy nodded. “And that’s okay. Come on, you can tell us.”

            Andi nodded vigorously but waited.

            “I want to tell my parents,” Cyrus said, “That I…like boys.”

            Buffy looked like she was about to say something and then the bell to the diner chimed.

            “Hey, guys, what’s up?” TJ said, strolling in and placing a hand on Cyrus’ shoulder.

            “Oh, hey, it’s TJ,” Andi said, her smile not quite reaching her eyes as she looked between him and Buffy.

            “It’s okay, he apologized in an ‘alright’ rap. We’re cool now.”

            “Hey, I spent hours on that rap,” TJ retorted with a smirk.

            Buffy rolled her eyes. “I’m sure. I bet you had Cyrus staying up all night to help.”

            Andi took that moment to look between the three of them. “Wait, am I missing something here?”

            Cyrus bit his lip. He knew he should have texted TJ too. He wanted his boyfriend to be part of their crew at some point. “I want to tell them,” he said to the basketball player.

            “Sure, Underdog,” TJ replied, sitting down and putting his arm around Cyrus who rest his head on TJ’s chest.

            “Wait, are you two actually…” Buffy started.

            “TJ’s my boyfriend now. We’ve been dating for two weeks and three days.”

            “And twelve hours,” TJ added, beaming at Cyrus and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

            “Oh, my, gosh, Cyrus, that’s great,” Andi said.

            “Finally,” Buffy added, but then she shook her head, “Wait, so you want to tell your parents you’re dating?”

            “You do?” TJ said, smile widening but then fading when Cyrus cuddled up into his chest. “You want to come out.”

            Cyrus told them what happened with his parents last night. “I just couldn’t lie, so I ran away. It was so pathetic.” And there was no way he’d be able to get away with hiding it. His parents were experts at being patient and getting things out of the people they worked with. It would only take one simple question before Cyrus would just break down completely.

            “Hey, it’s not pathetic,” TJ said, “It takes time. I would know.”

            Buffy looked over at TJ and then at Andi. “Maybe we could ask Bex for advice and report back.”

            Andi frowned, looking like she was about to ask why Buffy would think that was a good idea until Buffy was on her phone and Andi’s buzzed.

            “You know what, you’re right,” Andi said still reading her phone, “Of course. TJ, why don’t you help Cyrus while we go get some advice from my mom?”

            They both went up to leave with Buffy giving TJ a “you-better-help-him-or-you’re-dead” look that TJ just smirked at.

            When they were gone Cyrus let out a groan. “They’re so not subtle.”

            “Yeah, but they’re good friends. I’m not surprised, Underdog, you’re a ‘good man.’ You deserve the best.”

            Cyrus couldn’t help but giggle at that. He loved how TJ could take him away from his problems. This TJ who sent him grumpy cat memes and was so touchy and affectionate. It was almost enough to distract him from his problem. Almost.

            “What am I going to do, Teej?” Cyrus moaned, sliding down in the booth.

            “Hey, you can do this. Pretend it’s something from your list. I can help you with this.”

            “Okay,” Cyrus said, closing his eyes.

            “I told my parents in Fifth grade,” TJ said, “My mom was okay with it. My dad took more time. I’m still not sure if he’s totally okay with it.”

            It was the first time TJ was telling him any of this, and he felt honored.

            “Wow, and they didn’t disown you or anything?”

            “Well, I was worried about it. My dad grew up in a conservative household, but my mom’s been helping him. Actually, I told my mom first and she helped me come out to my dad. Maybe you could try the same thing? Which of your four parents are you the closest to?”

            Cyrus was close to all of them, but of course it was his mom who’d help him through his break up with Iris. His mom who was so patient and loved him and still called him her “little Cyrus” even though he was a man now. He felt tears forming, wiping them with a napkin.

            “I’m scared, TJ, they could hate me or, worse, disown me. The Torah says it’s wrong to act on it, but every time I’m with you I’m so happy that I could burst. I’ve never felt more like myself.”

            “Muffin,” TJ whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

            Someone cleared their throat in front of them, “Excuse me, are you going to order?” the waitress asked.

            Cyrus sighed. He wished it was Amber and maybe they’d have some more time, but she wasn’t working that day.

            “Sorry, we’ll just go,” Cyrus said, grabbing TJ’s hand and leading him out of the spoon.

            They started walking, though they didn’t say anything by unspoken agreement they’d already arrived at the swings.

            “Hey,” TJ said as they settled into their respective swings, “But you and your parents follow a more liberal kind of Judaism, right? I thought it was just the orthodox sect that was still against it.”

            Cyrus blinked, digging his heels into the wood chips before he even started to swing. “We are, but I’m not sure what they believe about the subject. And did you look up Judaism on your own?”

            TJ blushed. “I wanted to ask you, but I thought it’d be rude.”

            “TJ, you can ask me anything about being Jewish. I love talking about it,” Cyrus said. He remembered when Buffy and Andi had asked him all those questions before his Bar Mitzvah and when they were kids. He missed sharing that part of himself.

            “Okay, Underdog, but you never told me which parent you’re closest to.”

            “My mom.”

            “So practice telling her. Come on, we’ll take baby steps and actually rehearse this time.”

            “Okay,” Cyrus said, taking a deep breath.

            “You can do this, Underdog,” TJ said, taking his hand.

*

            TJ realized this would take more than just rehearsing. As soon as they started Cyrus started stuttering and well sweating. A lot.

            “Is it hot outside, or is it just me?” Cyrus said, breathing heavily after their third attempt.

            TJ was really tempted to make a snarky and flirty comment, but he reeled it in when Cyrus started to take heavier breaths. “Hey, should I get help?”

            “No,” Cyrus said, panting and wheezing, “Stay here…I have…my inhaler.”

            TJ nodded, holding onto Cyrus while the brunet took out his inhaler with a shaky hand and started to breath into it. He took several deep breaths, coughing before letting out a deep sigh.

            “You’re okay,” TJ whispered, rubbing circles into Cyrus’ back.

            “Y-yeah, that was a panic attack.”

            TJ remembered that Jonah had acted the same way at Cyrus' Bar Mitzvah.

            “Then you should call your parents and talk about it, right?”

            Cyrus nodded. “Y-yeah, I think I just need to tell my mom. I guess rehearsing isn’t helping.”

            “Hey, you don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.”

            “But I want to. I just don’t know how she’ll react and that’s what’s making me anxious.”

            TJ nodded, suddenly remembering something else. “Before I told my mom I asked her about what she thought when gay marriage got legalized. She was really positive about it. You could try that.”

            “Okay. I’m going to do this. Could you walk me home?”

            “Of course, Underdog,” TJ said, taking Cyrus’ hand in his own. They walked out of the park, swinging their hands in between them until they rounded Cyrus’ streets. TJ let go reluctantly but outside Cyrus’ house the brunet hugged him tightly.

            “I’ll tell her tomorrow morning,” Cyrus whispered.

            “Do you want me there?”

            “Thanks, but I have to do this alone.”

            “Text me. Swings at the usual time?”

            “Yeah, thanks, Teej.”

            “Anything for you, Cyrus,” TJ whispered. Cyrus hesitated, looking like he wanted to kiss the dirty blonde but instead he smiled and squeezed TJ’s hands before running to his front door. Then, TJ started to walk away, but he couldn’t help but look back and meet Cyrus’ eyes right when the brunet looked back. They both laughed and TJ knew that no matter what happened he’d be there for his Underdog.

*

            It was Saturday morning and Cyrus still hadn’t slept. He’d woken up at three in the morning and again at eight when he heard his mom preparing his favorite chocolate-chocolate-chip pancakes. He stared at his phone having messaged the GHC moments before that this was the day.

 

_CYRUS: I’m going downstairs. I’m going to tell her._

_BUFFY: You’re going to be okay. We’re with you._

_ANDI: Cyrus, we love you! If it doesn’t work out Cece still has my room._

_BUFFY: Andi! Don’t say that! He’s going to be okay. Don’t jinx it._

_ANDI: Bex says you could also live in Andi Shack :D. But Buffy’s right, it’ll be okay!_

 

            Cyrus laughed, trying to ease his shaky hands.

 

_CYRUS: Thanks guys <3\. _

 

            He kept his phone in his hands as he descended the stairs and entered the kitchen where his mom was singing to herself.

            “Cyrus,” she said, twirling around, “I made your favorite. Chocolate-chocolate-chip!” She set a plate down with three pancakes, a syrupy smiley face drawn on the top.

 

_CYRUS: I’m going to tell her, Teej…_

_ADORABLE-LIKE-A-PUPPY-BOYFRIEND-GUY: You can do it, Cyrus. I believe in you._

 

            “Cyrus?” his mother said, frowning, “Is something wrong?”

            Cyrus hesitated, feeling himself start to sweat, but then he remembered TJ’s advice. Try to be indirect. “M-mom, how do you feel about gay marriage?”

            She opened her mouth then paused. “Well, you know our Rabbi just married Sam and Mark. It was a lovely ceremony. I would have liked to attend if they’d invited us,” she said, rolling her eyes.

            Two people from their synagogue got married and they were gay?

            “What, when?”

            “Oh, it was before your Bar Mitzvah. They make a great couple. I fully support a healthy relationship between two people who love each other.” She looked at him then with the face she made after speaking to one of her patients only it was somehow softer.

            “Cyrus, is there something you want to tell me?”

            And his mind inundated itself with all of the possibilities: being disowned, being told that it was sick and wrong, his mom crying and blaming herself, being kicked out, or his four therapist parents fighting over what each of them had done wrong. But then he thought about Buffy’s determined eyes, the way Andi squeezed his hand, and how TJ held him and kissed him.

            “M-Mom,” Cyrus said, realizing that it had to be worth it. He had to let it go, “I l-like boys. I’m gay.”

            The world didn’t explode like when the dinosaurs went extinct. It was silent except for the frying pan still sizzling in the background.

            “Oh, Cyrus,” his mom said, turning off the stove and walking toward him.

            He was ready for the yelling. He could handle the yelling.

            But then she was hugging him close, “ _Mazel Tov_ , Cyrus, that’s great,” she said.

            “I-it is?”

            She pulled back, wiping away Cyrus’ tears, “Cyrus, whenever you realize something about yourself you come closer to your true self. That’s the only way you can be happy.”

            “But what about what the Torah says?”

            His mom let out a sigh. “I know, and if you want we can talk to our Rabbi, but he’ll tell you the same thing. God loves you. Why would he go against what makes you happy? Not everyone thinks that, but we do.”

            “Okay” Cyrus whispered.

            “And by “we” I mean your dad, stepdad, and stepmom who you should all tell. Parent-son confidentiality, but I’d tell them sooner or later before I say something.”

            Cyrus laughed, and his mom brightened at that.

            “I love you, mom,” Cyrus said.

            “I love you, Cyrus. Now, eat your pancakes.”

            They ate together Cyrus going on about his classes and what was happening at school. He felt like a huge weight had lifted off of him like he could do absolutely anything. He had to tell TJ.

            “Any plans today?” his mom asked while she did the dishes.

            “I gotta tell Andi, Buffy, and TJ.”

            “Oh,” his mom said, turning around, “TJ’s a new name. He’s that other boy you invited to your Bar Mitzvah, right?”

            “Yeah,” Cyrus said, trying to hide his blush.

            “So, will I and possibly ‘we’ get to meet him?”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about, mom,” Cyrus said, running up to kiss her cheek, “I gotta go.”

            His mom smiled at him.

*

            TJ woke up way earlier than he normally did on a Saturday. He’d usually sleep in before going to work, but all he could think about was Cyrus. He wanted to be with his boyfriend in case anything went wrong. Like he was so proud that Cyrus wanted to do this alone because he knew he could do it. But like what if Cyrus’ mom wasn’t okay with him being gay? What if she stole Cyrus’ cell phone or forced him to switch schools? They were therapists, but what if they believed in the kind of therapy that could “fix” this sort of thing? TJ decided he couldn’t think about it anymore. He was supposed to meet Cyrus before his work shift, but he ended up at the park an hour early, practicing layups and shooting hoops. After he got tired of that he started to swing and then he was pacing in front of the swings staring at the last message he’d sent Cyrus that morning. He was just about to run to his boyfriend’s house when Cyrus showed up with his head down.

            “Cyrus,” TJ shouted, running up to his boyfriend.

            “Teej,” Cyrus said, meeting him half way, the two of them locked in a hug.

            TJ was the first to break away, but he still kept Cyrus within arm’s length. “Don’t keep me in suspense. What happened?”

            Cyrus’ lips quivered. “TJ…”

            The worst possible scenario popped to mind. “It’s okay, Cyrus. If you need to stay at my place I’ll talk to my parents. You could stay in my room and we’ll tell them we’ll use the inflatable mattress, but you could actually sleep with me…”

            Cyrus blushed. “TJ, she said it’s great.”

            “Wait, really?” TJ said. He lifted Cyrus up, the brunet letting out a scream of delight.

            “I did it, TJ. And it’s all thanks to you.”

            “You would’ve done it without me."

            “Maybe.”

            TJ was about to make a comment about not putting himself down but then Cyrus took his hand.

            “So, now I just gotta tell my other three parents and then I think they’ll want to meet you for dinner.”

            “Oh, really?”

            “Would that be okay?”

            TJ gave it some thought, laughing when Cyrus’ smell fell. “I’d love that.”

            “Me too,” Cyrus said, smile returning.

            TJ hugged his boyfriend close about to say that he “loved him,” but realizing he didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be working on a longer series of older Tyrus AU before school and work starts again for me. I may do another fic of them at their canon age before the hiatus ends, but we'll see.


End file.
